Dynamic Paparazzi
by Mares-a-Mares
Summary: SPOILERS for Disgaea D2: Idol Ending. After losing to Hoggmeiser, Laharl had no choice but to sign a contract with him in order to become the Netherworld's newest top idol. Now, a year after her debut into showbiz, she has to share the stage for the first time with a demon known as Axel, the Dark Hero. However, the aftermath is often never pretty for celebrities.


Dynamic Paparazzi –

 **SPOILERS for Disgaea D2: Idol Ending**. After losing to Hoggmeiser, Laharl had no choice but to sign a contract with him in order to become the Netherworld's newest top idol. Now, a year after her debut into showbiz, she has to share the stage for the first time with a demon known as Axel, the Dark Hero.

However, the aftermath is often never pretty for celebrities.

* * *

"…Huhu…Don't try anything funny!" A gruff voice filled the air as a large swine demon in regal clothing stood before a group of demons, victory in his grasp.

Black shoes scraped against the reddish ground as Overlord Laharl stepped back, clenching his – or rather, her teeth. "…Dammit…How could this happen…?!" She cursed, clenching her more feminine-looking fists in frustration. Of all the things…he had to lose to Hoggmeiser?! He was able to beat him before! How could he lose to him like that?!

A higher-pitched voice filled the air as Fallen Angel Flonne gulped. "…Maybe we couldn't do our best because of the changes our bodies are going through…" She suggested in a worried tone. After all…they were able to beat him before…but maybe sleeping in wasn't the only effect…

Etna narrowed her eyes. "…N-Now's not the time to think about that, Flonne! We need to escape!" Maybe they were just off their game this time! It was better to try and build up more strength. Seriously, they had to lose to stupid Hoggmeiser of all demons?!

The swine demon stepped towards the group in a threatening manner. "…Do you think I'll just let you go so easily? No duel ends without a consequence, you know…"

The currently blue haired demon waved a hand in front of her. "Ugh, your breath stinks! Get away!" Consequence…right. What would they even give up at this point?!

Hoggmeiser grinned with a chuckle. "…Well, I COULD let you go, and let the whole thing slide…for a few conditions, of course. What do you say?"

Sicily blinked, the small angel cocking her head to the side. "…Conditions?" She echoed.

Laharl frowned. Considering Hoggmeiser, it could involve money, or even the title of Overlord… "…What KIND of conditions are you proposing?" At this point, money would be fine, just…how could HE be in the losing position…?!

The swine demon chuckled, greedily taking a good look at the now female Overlord's figure. "…Hehe, like this, Prince Laharl could easily become the Netherworld's new top idol for sure! If you sign up with me as your manager and producer, I'll ensure the rest of you return safely back to the Overlord's Castle! I'll even throw in some bodyguards."

"…Wait…WHAT…!?" Laharl flinched at the sudden attention. "…No way in HELL am I signing with you!" Not to mention, him becoming an IDOL? …One of those flashy dumb bimbos that posed for cameras and hosted autograph sessions just because they had chipper voices and popularity even higher than an Overlord?! And why was that stupid hog looking at him like that?! No! This was WRONG!

Hoggmeiser grit his teeth into a sneer. "…You're not in the position to be complaining, Prince. Do you all want to die? Should I start by tearing apart these other three?" He hoisted his axe in the air, getting ready to strike.

"…WAIT!" The others blinked, focusing their attention on the not usually blue-haired demoness. "…Give us some time to talk it over." The other three widened their eyes as the swine demon stepped down, putting back his axe. "Oh? …Very well, but don't take too long about it. My patience can only go so far when I have a contract ready for signing." He snickered.

The four team members gathered together into a huddled circle, the Overlord speaking up first. "…Etna, WHAT do you think you're DOING? Of course I'm not gonna sign up with that dumb greedy pig!" She spoke in a hushed tone.

Etna frowned. "…Think about this a moment, Prince. These effects are only gonna last for a bit before we all change back, so it won't even matter if you sign or not. Take the deal, already." She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, don't make such a big commotion over this. We need the big break to go back and power up. So, cut us some slack and save our skins?"

Laharl gritted her teeth. "…B-But…!"

Flonne let out a sigh. "I know it'll be annoying and possibly very embarrassing, Laharl…but it's like Etna said, it's going to wear off pretty soon, right? Once it does, Hoggmeiser won't be able to use you as an idol anymore."

"…E-Embarrassing or not, this is my pride you're selling here…! How could I even be widely accepted as the Overlord if I have to become some kind of public display…?!"

The blue haired vassal scowled. "At this point, it's do or die. Is your pride really worth all of our lives combined? I don't think so."

Sicily narrowed her eyes at the situation, swallowing a lump in her throat. '…Are they really asking Big Brother to become an idol? Is Big Brother going to be okay?'

"Grr…" The Overlord closed her eyes, thinking over the situation. True, signing would put him under Hoggmeiser…but only as long as he had this stupid form. All he needed to do was wait until he changed back to normal. The other demons wouldn't even make the connection it was him. Letting out a deep sigh, she opened her eyes as she shook her head. "…Guh…At this point I don't think I even HAVE a choice…" She muttered, before turning to face Hoggmeiser once more. "…F-fine, where's the stupid contract?"

Was he seriously going to do this? Was this what his life amounted to…?

The swine demon snickered as he pulled out a piece of parchment. "…Well then, Prince Laharl…right in front of all these friendly witnesses, you are going to sign this contract…in blood." He pulled out a feather from his pocket and handed it to the troubled female. "…Use this to write with."

Laharl frowned, taking the feather and lifting her sword just enough to raise it to her arm in order to create a small cut, causing her to wince. Something like that could just be healed later. Taking a glance at the parchment, she let out another deep breath. "…I suppose there can't be any adjustments made to the contract before I sign, can there?"

Hoggmeiser shook his head with a chuckle. "Hehe, I'm afraid you're not in the position to even try making demands, Prince. Now, go ahead and sign it."

The Overlord moved the feather to her arm, coating the tip in blood, much like an ink. With practiced penmanship, she dragged the feather gently across the parchment, staining it with his own blood…his own identity. As soon as the feather left the parchment, the swine demon quickly pulled it back towards him as if it were a prized possession, a grin on his face. "Perfect! Now then, Laharl-chan," He sang. "…Time for your debut! Tonight, you become the Netherworld's newest top idol!" He turned away from the group, beckoning the blue-haired demon to follow him.

Laharl hesitated, glancing back towards the others for the last time before starting to follow Hoggmeiser…her new…manager and producer. And did that pig just call him-! But it was just fine! He'd be back to normal in no time!

Haha…no time at all…

"Laharl-chan~!"

No time at…all…

"Laharl-chan~!"

"Grah…! What is it?!" Crimson eyes opened into a glare as the blue-haired demon turned to face the source of the voice. "…Don't call for me like that when I'm trying to take a nap!" Laharl grit her teeth.

A raspy voice chuckled as Hoggmeiser stood before her, dressed in a purple regal fur-trimmed cape. "Tsk tsk…Now, now, is that any way to talk to your manager and producer? What if your fans saw you all cranky like this?" He gave a condescending tone, wagging a claw in front of her.

The demon idol clenched her fists as she held back her bubbling anger before giving a tired sigh, leaning back in her chair. "…Ugh…! Hello, Hoggmeiser…" Her eyes glanced in his direction. "…So? What reason are you bothering me for this time? Is it about another annoying schedule change? I'm pretty sure I'm on break until evening today…"

The swine demon nodded. "…Right. As of right now, that hasn't changed, but they wanted to fit in some modeling work right after your rehearsals this evening. Don't forget you've got your Anniversary Concert coming up in about a month or so!"

"Oh, for the love of…" She groaned, closing her eyes. Of course the greedy pig squeezed in more work. It meant more money, after all…at HER expense. And has it seriously been a whole year since he became a girl…? It also meant he hadn't seen the others or the Overlord's Castle in a year, either. Etna pretty much had to take his position of Overlord…and somehow or another, they managed to take care of the Netherworld's problem ALL of their OWN. Or at least, that's what he heard about in the scarce messages he received through the past year.

…So why hadn't he changed back? When several months passed, he was starting to lose hope…but now a whole YEAR has passed? He didn't know why…but he was the only one who never reverted back. He was still a girl. And most likely he'd always be a girl…an idol, meant to be used to get Hoggmeiser more money and power. It was ridiculous. What more of his pride did he have left? "…Well, let me take a short nap before I have more work to do in the evening. I'm tired." She frowned, closing her eyes. He hadn't had a decent nap in months. All the time, he'd been so busy…or rather…she.

Hogmeiser grinned. "…Oh, very well, Laharl-chan. Have your nap, while I figure out a few things regarding the Anniversary Concert coming up. I've had a few choices I've been trying to decide over. Nighty-night~" He sang, before turning to leave the room, making sure it was secure behind him.

Better that he keep his prized star safe while she slept, after all.

Episode 1: Where It All Began

The sounds of an engine rumbled loudly as a large yellow van bumped along the dirt road, whistling a tune into the air as he held onto the steering wheel, his vision slightly impaired by the sky-blue hat he wore on top of his aged face, the wind tickling the grey hairs that decorated his chin.

Today was a good day – he just couldn't wait to tell him the news.

While he drove through the barren area surrounded by the occasional stretch of bamboo, the sound of something being screwed into place filled the air as a medium-sized zombie sat in the front seat, adjusting the quality and makings of his rather large video camera he always kept on hand. Neither of these two engaged in much conversation. Oh no, they were much too busy for that. Too busy making plans – big plans. And oh, the news they just had to deliver.

Approaching what looked like a fork in the road, the older demon in his red and blue jacket turned the steering wheel sharply, making an abrupt turn just before the fork, onto a road not often traveled, where only the locals mingled, and there wasn't too many of them to go around. This was a part of a distant Netherworld that had much greenery, but lacked in action. And therefore, it was in fact the most perfect place for them to occupy.

As soon as the yellow van stormed through the area at high velocity, it screeched to a stop, just in front of what looked like a Japanese-styled house, not very well maintained, and it had a large gold-colored gate made out of cardboard with a purple lightning bolt sticking out the top, making the illusion of a lavish entrance. Just standing outside of this entrance was a small kid demon with black spikey hair, and poofy brown pants. Blinking at the sudden intrusion, he quickly ran into the house, clumsily stepping over a couple young crawling demons in the process.

"…Big Brother! Brother!" He called out into the small house, just barely enough for a family of six. "…Your director's here!"

Deep purple eyes blinked as a male with blonde spikey locks and a white coat raised his head from the pot of soup he stood in front of, turning towards the younger demon. "…The Director's here?" He spoke, a bit of passion in his raspy voice. "Sweet! Soup's ready, by the way." He noted, giving his younger brother a grin.

"Soup?! Cool!" The young dark-haired demon chirped before stepping towards the pot. "…Mmm, it looks good, Brother!"

"…Axel, you know I could've cooked today…you've always been looking out for us." A dark-haired woman gave a small smile as she sat in a Japanese-styled futon. "…Thank you."

Axel shrugged. "…Hey, I gotta take care of you guys. Anyways, if the Director's here, that means we've gotta talk business!" He stepped away from the small kitchen stove and headed for the exit, stepping through the cardboard gate. "…Hey, Director!"

The Director grinned as he got out of the van, the zombie carrying a video camera right beside him. "Axel! Axel! Have I got news for you! We've done it!"

The yellow-haired demon blinked as he cocked his head to the side. "Oh?" He clenched a fist in the air, his eyes full of passion. "What kind of news do you have, worthy of the Dark Hero?"

He held up a yellow megaphone in his hand, just away from his mouth enough not to blast the air with his voice. "Hehehe…Well, remember there was that idol that's been getting a LOT of attention lately in showbiz? Get this – she's having an Anniversary Concert, and the request I had of squeezing you in there somehow was FINALLY approved! Her manager and producer, Hoggmeiser, has agreed for you to open her concert with your own Live Performance!"

Axel beamed with a large grin. "Director, are you serious!? Sweet! This could totally up my already bursting to the brim fandom! Barging in on another celebrity's concert and promoting to her fans with my OWN awesome tunes?! Double whammy! This is a PERFECT chance for the Dark Hero!"

The Director nodded rapidly, basking in the excitement. "…We're scheduled to meet with Hoggmeiser and his idol backstage THIS evening in order to plan in further detail how things are going to be arranged for the Anniversary Concert! They're providing refreshments and even a dressing room for us!"

The Dark Hero fist-pumped, his purple eyes full of energy. "Yes! I love dealing with rich demons! You get better benefits with them!" He put his fist down, taking a moment to relax a bit. "…So when are we going? I'm about ready to go at any time when you are, Director!"

The older demon gave a wide grin. "…Anytime when you are, Axel darling! We've already got the van and the cameras all prepared for the travel there!" The zombie beside him grunted in reply, showing the camera he held in his rotting hands.

Axel chuckled. "…Then what are we waiting for! We've got an idol to grace with the Dark Hero's presence!"

* * *

"…One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!" A voice filled with authority filled the air as a woman dressed in a business suit clapped her hands together in front of the blue-haired idol. With practiced grace, the blue-haired demon twisted her wrist before pulling it to her side into a fist, her hair shifting with every fluid movement as a piece of microphone equipment rested on her head, giving her a portable microphone and freedom to move as instructed, moving to the consistent rhythm. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!" She walked forward on the stage, keeping in time as she went through the active motions. These dance steps were already driven into her from other previous grueling dance lessons – now it was all about perfecting it…Feeling it. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight!" She exhaled, whipping her upper body to the side as she wrapped her arms around herself before swinging back out, creating impact to raise a hand into the air before curling it into a fist, bringing it back down closer to her.

"…Keep that smile…and…good!" The demon nodded her head, adjusting her tie so it wasn't too tight as she walked towards the idol. "…There was more passion in it this time. If you keep delivering good performances, we'll be in great shape for the Anniversary Concert!"

Laharl let out a rushed breath, her heart pumping from the momentum. "…Great, good…" She lowered her head as she rubbed her neck. Dancing wasn't too far off from fighting…and it wasn't a big deal at all…but doing the exact same motions over and over nonstop, over several mind-numbing hours was a whole different thing entirely! "Phew…"

"Alright, that's a wrap for today!" The demon in the business suit clapped one hand before stepping to the side, allowing the boss – Hoggmeiser to step past to approach the demon idol. "…Hehe, it looks like we've got this concert in the bag, don't we, Laharl-chan?"

Crimson eyes glanced in his direction, another sigh escaping her lips as she shook her bangs out of her face, crossing her arms. "…Hmph, of course. I won't settle for giving a poor performance in anything." If she was going to be extorted for money and power…might as well make the most of it.

The swine demon chuckled. "…Of course, of course. You've always been a perfectionist, haven't you?" He reached for a clipboard from his pocket, checking the contents. "Let's see…you've got that modeling job scheduled about two hours from now, but before then, I want you to meet someone who's opening up for the concert."

Laharl blinked. Opening up for the concert? "…Oh? Are we having a guest performer or something?" There goes Hoggmeiser again, deciding things without even discussing with her beforehand… "…Who is it?"

Hoggmeiser shook his head. "Uh uh, I'm not saying anything until we meet them in person. Let's keep it as a surprise for you, shall we, Laharl-chan?"

'…And I just LOVE surprises.' The blue-haired idol rolled her eyes, letting another sigh escape her lips. "…Very well. Surprise me." Yes, take up all of her time before going to work again, just so she could meet someone who's there just to make Hoggmeiser even more money. "…So? When are we meeting this…guest performer?"

He placed a hand against her back, guiding her out of the rehearsal room and through the hallway. "…It'll be in JUST a moment. We've prepared refreshments if you wanted to grab a snack before your modeling work. And you be on your best behavior, right~? We don't want to make a bad first impression, now do we~?"

She clenched her fists tightly, feeling the anger seethe through her as she attempted to remain in a calm composure, despite his hand against her back, leading her. "…No. No we don't." The past year had been full of the same things…being led around by Hoggmeiser, and the stupid pig using her to get more money, just because he couldn't find a way to change back! "…Why don't we make things easier, and I'll just let YOU do the talking. It's YOUR profits on the line."

"Ah, ah, ah…It also affects YOUR reputation. If this goes well, we might be able to move up in the entertainment industry!" He countered, holding a hand out for emphasis. "So, be the best Laharl-chan I know you can be, huh~?"

'If I wasn't bound by contract, I would've slaughtered you by now, you greedy pig.' She narrowed her eyes dangerously before closing them, letting out a sigh as she allowed the anger to seep back in, back into the tight space she kept it, bubbling over time and stress. She needed to be professional about this, no matter who the swine chose. "…Of course. Make a good first impression." Shake hands, give a smile. Be understanding.

…Of all the load of crap…

* * *

Just outside the large stadium, a van rumbled loudly as it zipped through the red rocks, riding down until it approached what looked like a small lot. While cars weren't super common, some demons entertained in having them, so they figured they'd make a big lot out of it. Or at least, that's what the blonde-haired Dark Hero figured as they pulled in and screeched to a stop. Finally, he was going to get the chance to show his moves, evolve to an even bigger crowd…a lot was riding on this deal. "…So, this is the place, huh?" He spoke from the front seat, looking towards the Director in the driver's seat.

"…This is the place, Axel darling! Now, it took a little bit more time than planned to get here, so we've gotta hurry and get you meeting up with that idol and her manager Hoggmeiser!" He opened the door and slipped out, the other following suit and jumping out of the car with flair. "…Got it! Let's go, Director!"

With the zombie holding a camera in tow, they rushed from the car lot to the entrance, where a backstage warrior staff member noticed them and walked to the doorway. "…State your business. No one gets backstage without prior permission from Master Hoggmeiser."

Axel stepped forward, flashing a grin. "I'm Axel, the Dark Hero! We're here to open the show and meet up with Hoggmeiser and his idol! Surprised, aren't you?"

The warrior guard blinked in disinterest. "…Master Hoggmeiser has been expecting you. Right this way." He turned away, gesturing for them to follow him. "…Your camera needs to be off while back here…we don't want you filming anything exclusive until it's okay to do so."

The zombie nodded and complied, at first hesitant to do so before keeping pace with the others as they were led through the halls, eventually approaching a hallway filled with lavish decorations. Axel whistled as they continued on, taking in each fancy portrait leading up to what looked like Hoggmeiser's office. The warrior stopped just before the door and knocked three times. "…Master Hoggmeiser. The guest performer has arrived."

"…Oh, goody! Come right in!" A raspy and slurred voice could be heard from within, causing the blonde demon to blink. What sort of guy was this Hoggmeiser? The warrior guard nodded and reached over to open the door, gesturing Axel and the Director to step through, the Camera-zombie following.

The carpets were a deep red leading from the entrance of the room to the front desk, while the walls were decorated with gold pieces and framed jewelry as Axel stepped through, glancing around at how expensive everything was. As they approached in front of the desk, he blinked at the sight of a large swine pig, dressed in a purple cape with a fur trim and sitting in an office chair. But that wasn't what surprised him. Just sitting in a chair behind the desk was a blue-haired female demon with antennas, donning a large red scarf and piercing red eyes. He had never seen anything like her before.

Hoggmeiser grinned. "You're just right on time! I was beginning to worry for a moment there. I am Hoggmeiser, the lord and producer of this establishment." He turned towards the blue-haired demon. "…And this is Laharl-chan, my best and most prized idol. As agreed, you'll be opening up for the Anniversary Concert."

Axel gave a smirk, putting a hand on his hip. "…Of course! I'm Axel, the Dark Hero! You may have heard of me. I plan to give a Live Performance you'll never forget!" The Director walked forward, a yellow megaphone in his hand not in use. "…I'm Axel's Director. It's a pleasure to meet you in person, Sir Hoggmeiser, and sweet Laharl-chan. Axel is very passionate about his work. According to what I've heard, we'll be allowed to play one song of our choosing, yes? Since the concert's in about a month, we should have plenty of time to rehearse."

Laharl nodded. "…Exactly. You pick the song, and we'll have a month to rehearse before the night of the concert."

Axel blinked. We? Huh? He looked towards Hoggmeiser. "There's a 'we', sir?"

Hoggmeiser snickered. "…Of course! You pick the song and sing lead as you normally would, while Laharl-chan adapts to you as backup! In exchange, you're allowed to be a backup for the rest of the concert! It's a sweet deal, no?"

The Director gasped. Axel in the spotlight…and then he'd also be involved with the rest of the concert?! He'd have plenty of time to shine! "Axel, darling, this is perfect!"

The blonde-haired demon clenched his fists…and fist pumped, his purple eyes filled to the brim with energy. "…SWEET! I'll make sure to give this my best performance YET!" What better than to milk off of another celebrity's entire concert and possibly angering her fans by showing them his SHOCKING performance?! This was even better than the last deal! Even MORE time to shine and expand his popularity!

The blue-haired demon let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes, leaving the rest of the world for a moment. '…I don't remember Hoggmeiser discussing this much with me…what's that stupid pig planning now?' She opened her eyes again, glancing towards the blonde-haired demon. 'There's gotta be a reason why he'd bring in a guest performer like this, beyond what he's bothered to tell me…and how could this…'Dark Hero Axel' be the key to "rise in the entertainment world"?'

Axel approached her, holding out a hand. "…Pleasure to work with you, Laharl-chan! Let's go on and rock the world with our performance!"

Laharl blinked for a moment before curling her lips into a smirk, taking the hand as she stood up from her seat. "…A pleasure, O Dark Hero. Let's ensure we give a performance of the finest quality." She glanced at the clock displayed on the wall as she pulled her hand away. "…You'll have to excuse me for now. I have a modeling job to get to." Without another word, she nodded before walking past the whistling blonde demon, stepping out of Hoggmeiser's office.

As she walked to where the modeling job was being held, she couldn't help but feel unease for what was going on lately. Something was off about this…but what? What was Hoggmeiser aiming for with this?

…Better question…would she EVER be able to change back…? Or even return to her castle…?

Episode 1: Where It All Began – END

* * *

Preview:

Axel: …After the Dark Hero's reputation couldn't get any higher, he now has a chance to sabotage another celebrity's performance by stealing her spotlight!

Laharl: …Excuse me?

Axel: But what's this?! The producer has a trick up his sleeve, ruining his own prized idol's concert by damaging the set, just before the Dark Hero can hit the stage! I bet it was because of how much of a threat my popularity was!

Laharl: …Wait, is that where this is going?

Axel: With the concert ruined, the Dark Hero has no choice but to rebuild his reputation, setting off for adventure with his trusty sidekicks, the Director and Laharl-chan!

Laharl: Why am I YOUR sidekick?

Axel: Next time on Netherworld Explorers, Episode 2: From Riches to Rags! Even with a crumbling reputation, the Dark Hero will live on forevermore!

Laharl: …Oh, give me a break…


End file.
